Ailes de l'amour
by Earth.bound.wolf
Summary: What if the prophecy spoke of eight demigods, not seven? Victoria Vixen, daughter of Apollo is the eighth demigod. Warning!: This is about Blood of Olymups & contains many SPOLIERS!
1. Chapter 1- jason

**Yeah, I'm trying this again… the last attempt sucked sorry. Oh well hopefully this time it will be better. Any who. Enjoy.**

_**Seven**__** Eight half-bloods will answer the call,**_

_**To storm or fire the world will fall.**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

_**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.**_

_Jason woke up with no idea of where he was or how he got here. Looking around he realised that he was sitting on the very back seat of a bus. A school bus. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself. Next to him was a very pretty girl in a snowboarding jacket. Her hair was cut short; it looked like she had done it herself, as if to try and make herself not as pretty, but despite the rough haircut, it didn't mask anything. He was probably staring because she asked "What's wrong."_

"_Um, this will sound strange, but who are you?"_

"_It's me, Piper, your girlfriend?" now she was giving Jason confused looks. _

_He looked around the bus; most of the kids were listening to music. The kid in front of him looked like a Latino Santa Elf, curly hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_What? Has someone drawn on my face again?"_

_A voice issued from the seat next to him "Trust me Valdez, I would have told you, or maybe I wouldn't have." Jason couldn't see much of whoever was sitting next to the Valdez kid, apart from pull on leather work boots, grass stained jeans and a mass of extremely wild black hair. _

"_He doesn't remember us Leo." Piper explained_

"_Really?! Well in that case." The kid, Leo, held out a hand "Leo Valdez, your bestest friend in the universe!"_

"_We're best friends?"_

_Leo grinned "Yeah… oof!" The pile of black hair disappeared from the back of the window seat and appeared in the aisle, followed by a head, two brown eyes, a slightly crooked nose and a grinning mouth. From what he could see, the girl was wearing a green tee-shirt and had a leather necklace with a couple of colourful beads on it._

"_You mean he's got amnesia?"_

"_Uh, yeah." Jason said_

"_Cool… I've always wanted to meet someone with amnesia." The girl had a fairly strong Australia accent with a bit of strong Scottish thrown in for good measure. "I'm Victoria-lee Vixen. Call me Victoria or Fox. No one calls me Victoria-lee, except for the foster carers, or people who don't know me." She smiled_

"_Can you get off me now?" Leo asked_

"_Yeah, your knees are digging into my back."_

"_Well your butt is really bony." Leo complained_

"_Cut it out! You're both as scrawny as each other!" _

_Victoria pushed herself off Leo and back onto her seat but used him as a foot rest, the toes of her boots hanging off the end of the seat._

"_Um, question. Why are we on this bus?"_

"_We're going on an excursion." Piper said_

"_A school excursion?"_

"_Yup, welcome to Wilderness School, where kids are the animals!" it must have been an old joke because it made Piper and Victoria smile. A man stood up at the front of the bus, well he appeared to stand up because he was pretty short._

_Someone called out "Stand up, Coach Hedge!" this time Jason joined in with the others laughing. _

"_Very funny." Said Coach Hedge._

"_Watch this." Leo said with a mischievous tone in his voice. "Hey Coach! We can't hear you! Can you use your megaphone please?!"_

_The coach seemed almost too happy to oblige. He picked up the mega phone and continued what he had been saying, only it came out sounding like Dath Vader. He turned it off and on again and this time it shouted "THE COW SAYS MOO! The whole bus was now cracking themselves with laughter. The more the coach talked the more it switched between Dath Vader and the cow._

"_How did you do that?" Piper asked Leo as he and Victoria hi-fived one another._

_Leo waved a tiny screwdriver in the air and then hid it up his sleeve. Coach Hedge gave up the megaphone when they reached their destination; the Grand Canyon._

"_Pair up, remember, you have to have these sheets completed!" Hedge told them as they filed off the bus._

"_Hey Piper!" a jock sort of guy walked over, grinning. His teeth were so white that he should have had a sign saying: WARNING: Do NOT look at teeth! May cause permanent blindness._

"_Wanna be my partner?"_

"_Go away Dylan." Piper said_

_They went inside the centre and onto a glass walkway that stretched the width of the canyon. Jason looked at the sheet, but couldn't comprehend any of it. Stupid dyslexia. Cracks appeared on the walkway and students started to scream and run for the doors. As soon as they passed through the doors they disappeared until only Jason and his friends were left. He found himself rooted on the spot, Piper, Victoria and Leo were the same. Venti swirled around them, the floor shattered, they were falling, and Jason tried to summon wind but failed. They landed on the hill next to his sister's tree. Jason watched as Leo became dumbfounded as he found out that his girlfriend had been lying to him, that she'd been at camp for three years. He saw Piper being claimed by Aphrodite and Leo by Hephaestus. _He woke up.

He was covered in a cold sweat, breathing hard. Looking around, he finally remembered where her was; the _Argo II_. Today was the day. He, Piper and Annabeth would be heading up to the ruins of Ithaca to find out Gaia's plans from a bunch of dead guys. _Fun_. He thought sarcastically to himself as he rolled out of bed and pulled on a shirt.

The mess hall only had three other people in it; Leo, Victoria and Piper. Piper smiled as he sat down. Leo was eating Fonzies, which he had become addicted to. Victoria was fiddling with her bronze lighter, which would morph into a bow and quiver or a knife when she needed it. Her magical satchel hung from the back of her chair. Like Leo's tool belt it gave the wearer what they wanted(Mainly things to heal like nectar, ambrosia and bandages) to a certain extent, for example; it would not produce a stretcher or an x-ray machine. A plate of toast and raspberry jam sat in front of her.

"Not eating, Fox?" Jason asked. Victoria shrugged. _Maybe she's seen something._ He thought. As Apollo's daughter, she sometimes had visions of the future, though rarely. She was better at archery and healing. Then the rest of the crew waltzed in, sat down and dug into their breakfasts. Once everyone finished and had gone up onto the deck, Percy pulled Jason aside.

"Hey, man… Annabeth would kill me if I suggested she needed anyone to protect her."

Jason laughed "Yeah, she would."

"But look out for her, okay?"

Jason squeezed his friend's shoulder. "I'll make sure she gets back to you safely." They made their way up to the top deck.

"Well." Jason said "Let's do this thing."


	2. Chapter 2- Leo

**Hello all.**

**Just regarding my other story, titled Sirius, Seriously! (Its Harry Potter, marauders one) I NEED help! If you've read it please review it and give me some ideas, if you haven't then give it a read for me! Plleeaaaasssseeee!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Bye. **

**Wolf **

Leo tried to stifle a laugh as he handed the binoculars to Victoria, who laughed and handed them to Frank, who handed them to Hazel, who handed them to Percy. The source of their amusement: _Grandpa Jason_.

"Damn Hazel, your magic is _good_." Leo said. Jason looked just like an old guy; grey hair, liver spots, bent back, a limp. He probably even _smelt_ old!

He left the others to watch their friends climb the hill and went to the control panel. He pretended to fiddle with things. Hopefully the others wouldn't notice.

"Great job, Valdez." Said a voice "Well done doing absolutely nothing in particular."

"You know me." Leo said to Victoria "World's Greatest Procrastinator."

"Seriously though. Get this wrong and it'll kill you."

"Yeah, I know." He punched a few buttons and said "Festus, tell us if anything happens." His reply was a few creaks.

Grabbing Victoria's hand he pulled her down the stairs all the way to the engine room. He could only just hear the others laughing above decks.

"How?"

"I saw it. Little bit of a prophet in here somewhere." She tapped the side of her head. There was a loose snarl of hair there, he wanted to tuck it behind her ear but refrained from doing so. He needed more information.

"What else is there?"

"If I told you that, soldier. I'd have to kill you." It sounded serious but she was smiling.

"I've got no doubt that you could." He tucked the hair behind her ear.

The tucking of hair became a hug, which became a kiss, which soon became very, very distracting. Percy had to beat on the wall as loud as he could before they noticed.

"Hate to break up the celebrations and all, but someone's flashing us."

"_What?!_"

"No, no not what I meant. Come on!"

"Oh… You mean _Morse code_." Leo said as they made it to the deck "Hang on. J-a-s-o-n-i-n-j-u-r-e-d-stop-n-e-e-d-h-e-l-p-stop-s-e-n-d-F-r-a-n-k-stop."

"Tell them they need to make a stretcher."

"Alright." He sent the appropriate message. When the order was given, Frank took off as a giant eagle. The others waited on the deck as they saw him land, then take off with his three passengers. There was no nonsense from anyone when they landed, especially with Nurse Piper on the case.

"Wow Grace." Victoria said as she handed out more nectar from her satchel "So you got stabbed by a dead praetor from the 1980's. Well done."

Jason glowered at her.

"Jackson, Zhang, come on, chop, chop. This bloke needs to be in the infirmary."

No one wanted to argue with her. This was the No-Nonsense Victoria.

"Well, I think that went well." Leo said at dinner.

"Well?!" was the general answer

"Well no one did actually die, did they?"

The rest of the crew shook their heads. But he swore he heard a voice to his immediate right mutter "Yet." Ahh the values of having a psychic girlfriend.

Leo didn't want to come out of the wall. He had three more braces to attach and no one else was skinny enough (not even Victoria) to fit in the crawl space. (One of the many advantages of being scrawny.) Wedged between layers of hull, wiring and plumbing, Leo got a chance to be alone with his thoughts. If he got frustrated, (Every five seconds) he could just bash stuff with the mallet and the others would think he was working, not throwing a tantrum.

One problem with his sanctuary: it only fitted up to his waist. His butt and legs were exposed to the view of the general public, which made it hard for him to hide.

"Leo!" Pipers voice came from somewhere behind him. "We need you."

The Celestial bronze O-ring slipped from his pliers and into the depth of the crawl space.

"Talk to the pants, Piper! 'Cause the hands are busy!"

"I'm _not_ talking to the pants. Meeting in the mess hall. We're nearly at Olympia."

"Yeah, fine. Be there in a sec."

"What are you doing anyway? You've been poking around in there for days.

He thought for a bit, wacked a few things and said "Routine maintenance."

"Leo-"Piper, like all his friends, knew when he was lying.

"Hey, while you're there, do me a favour. I've got this itch right below my-"

"Fine! I'm leaving!"

Leo continued to fasten the brace.

"Oi, Bronze Brain! Get your butt outta that hole before I pull you out and throw you to Olympus!"

Dang he loved that woman "The butt is already out, Vic! OW!" she'd poked him with something sharp.

"Yeah, I noticed."

He crawled out of the hole. "What did you poke me with?!"

She held up the lighter. "Next time, I'm not giving you any warning. I'm just gunna pull you out."

"Fine." He slipped his tools into his belt and followed her.

The other seven demigods were eating breakfast. Originally Leo would have been worried about them all being down here with no one at the helm; but now that Festus was permanently awake (A feat Leo still didn't understand) he was more than capable of running the ship by himself. Festus could navigate, check the radar, make a blueberry smothie and blow fire at invaders- simultaneously- all without blowing a circuit.

And besides, they had Buford the Wonder Table as back-up. After Coach Hedge had left on his shadow-travel expedition, Leo had decided that his three legged table could do just as good a job as the 'adult chaperone'. He had laminated a magic scroll to Buford's top that projected a pint-sized holographic image of Coach Hedge that stomped around saying things like "CUT THAT OUT!" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" and the ever-popular "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Today Buford was manning the helm. If Festus's flames didn't scare away monsters, Buford's hologram would.

Leo stopped at the doorway of the mess hall, taking in the scene in front of him. He didn't often see all his friends together.

Percy was eating a huge stack of blue pancakes (What was his deal with blue food?), while Annabeth chided him for using too much syrup.

"You're drowning them!" she complained

"Hey, I'm a Poseidon kid. I can't drown. And neither can my pancakes." He told her.

To the left of them, Hazel and Frank had used cereal bowls to flatten out a map of Greece. They were looking over it with their heads close together. Every once in a while Franks hand would cover Hazel's. She didn't even blush, which was a massive improvement for a girl from the 1940's. Until recently, if someone said _gosh darn_, she would nearly faint.

Next to them, Victoria had pulled up a chair. She had her feet on the table and was drinking what looked like the world's biggest, chocolate milkshake. At the head of the table, Jason sat uncomfortably with his shirt rolled up to his ribcage as Nurse Piper changed his bandages. The stab wound in his back was an ugly shade of purple and it steamed, which probably wasn't a good sign.

Leo finally moved. "What's up guys? Aw, _yes_ to brownies!" he grabbed the last one.

The intercom crackled and the mini-Hedge yelled over the speakers "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Everyone jumped. Hazel ended up five feet away from frank. Percy spilled syrup into his orange juice. Jason wriggled awkwardly back into his shirt. Frank turned into a bulldog.

"I thought you were getting rid of that thing." Piper gave him an evil glare.

"Hey, Buford's just saying good morning, besides, he loves his hologram and we all miss the Coach. And Frank makes a cute bulldog.

"Just sit down." Frank said after he morphed back. "We've got stuff to talk about."

Leo squeezed in between Hazel and Jason and took a bite of his brownie. He grabbed a pack of Italian junk food- Fonzies- to round of his balanced breakfast. He was kind of addicted to them. Or maybe seriously addicted to them. But they were _really _good.

**Please review this. I want to know what you all think. **


	3. Chapter 3- 1 Piper 2 Leo

**Ok, I don't own any Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus characters (I only wish I did)**

**I do however, own Victoria. So no stealing! ;)**

"Piper and I are coming too!" Victoria said as the others were about to depart.

"We are?" Piper asked

Her friend nodded.

"What? No." Frank said. "We agreed on four, remember?"

"No we aren't coming questing with you lot! I need a haircut." Victoria pulled at a length of her curly hair. "It's out of control. Beauty Queen can help me."

"Don't call me that!" Piper told her indignantly.

Victoria pouted at her and followed the questers of the boat. Once they were in the street Piper found herself being dragged along by the wrist.

"Where are we going?"

"It's around here somewhere."

"What is?"

"The non-mortal hairdresser, of course!"

"What's wrong with mortal ones?"

Victoria stopped so suddenly that Piper walked into her. She was madly pulling at a bunch of her hair, until she located one particular clump.

"What does that look like to you?"

Whatever it was seemed to have dried in. It was faintly gold and slightly sticky looking.

"Is that ichor?"

"Yeah."

"You got that in there _how_?"

"It's not my fault! This stuff is like a sponge and a magnet all in one."

Eventually Piper and Victoria found said hairdresser, who defiantly had their work cut out for them. Piper had seen Vic's hair at the best, and sadly worst of times- not that there was much difference.

Victoria's haircut took at least an hour and a half and Piper tried to stay out of the centaur hairdresser's way.

"Now," Victoria said matter-of-factly "Where is the nearest bandanna shop?"

"Bandanna shop?"

"Yup. I want a bandanna."

"Okay, then…"

The only shop that seemed to sell anything like bandannas was the tourist shop which was full of hot sweaty people determined to get out of the heat. Instead of using the normal, human manners Victoria simply ploughed her way through the sweaty crowd. Grudgingly, Piper followed. She didn't think this was a good idea; any one of these people could be a monster! Okay, maybe she was just paranoid, but it was true. She was actually relieved to finally get out of that shop and into the mid-day heat as they made their way back to the ship.

**Leo:**

Leo thought he must have slipped into one of those out-of-body-experiences or something as he walked back onto the ship. If that was the case, well, he really needed to think about the apparent _feminie _curves that were on display, and he was pretty certain that he hadn't been wearing a bandanna when he got dressed this morning. The other he turned around and waved, it was at that moment that Leo realised it _wasn't_ him. It was his girlfriend.

Well wasn't he a genius.

"What are you goggling at? You look like a fish." Victoria said to him.

"What happened?"

"I got a haircut, _remember_?"

"No, I was too focused on blowing things up."

"Pop-corn grenades?"

"Yup." He rubbed the side of his face. "Gees, that goddess was a handful. I wanted to strangle Frank, _Frank_. And that's stupid; my hands wouldn't even fit around his neck in the first place."

"So she was radiating competitive vibes and stuff? How did you get her anyway?"

Leo explained as best he could as they made their way down to the mess hall. "So then Frank gags her with his sock and some duct tape of all things!"

Victoria gave him an incredulous look and burst out laughing. "I've got to say, that guy is an absolute genius!"

The others were eating and retelling their tales to Annabeth and Jason who had stayed to look after the ship.

"Leo." Jason said as he walked in "You have _got_ to get rid of that hologram. Buford wouldn't let me move three feet without screaming at me!"

Leo rubbed the back of his head. "He's- He's just defensive of the ship, that's all." He tried a smile, it didn't work.

Jason grunted and went back to his food. Victoria sniggered and sat down.

"Did _you_ set Buford on him?" Leo hissed. She gave him an evil grin.

"Nice going today, Zhang." She told Frank. It was well after lunch, but too early to be dinner so they were having a sort of afternoon tea.

"Come on." Victoria poked Leo in the back, so he followed her upstairs into the open.

"Catch." The sword flew through the air and Leo caught it, just. Victoria spaced herself away from him, a wickedly long dagger in her hand.

"This doesn't seem fair; I mean I've got a sword an-"he said before she attacked. Gods this girl was good. It wasn't too long before the sword spiralled out of his hands and clattered onto the deck, he wasn't exactly a champ when it came to swords. _Ok, plan b_. He pulled a hammer from his tool belt and fought back. She wasn't really trying to kill him, he hoped. With a chained up victory goddess in the stables, anything was possible. His swings were pretty wild but Leo had a sudden felling that he might be winning, especially when Victoria's dagger was left embedded in the mast; luck had it that she left her satchel in her cabin, he was pretty sure she could still beat him up with rolls of bandages and bits of ambrosia. That was when she hit him over the head and tripped him over onto the deck. He didn't face-plant exactly. It was more of a roll and slide.

"Why do you insist on beating me up?" he asked as he got up and dogged a well-aimed punch to his gut.

"'Cause a boy's gotta learn how to fight." She said "Would you prefer that I let you alone and didn't help."

"Would it hurt less?"

"Probably not."

Leo was on plan c. Fire. It was a good idea, as long as he didn't set the ship on fire. That might be hard to explain. Eventually however, Leo didn't lose as badly as he had expected. Amazing, he wasn't actually that _bad_.

"Nah, you did good." Victoria said.

"Yeah compared to the ninja."

"I am not a ninja!"

**Soooo. Well I hope you are liking this. Please review! Pretty Please!**


	4. Chapter 4- Leo

**Thankyou Outlandishdreamer, Spiesareawesome and Justwatchthestars. you guys are great. :)**

_Leo Valdez, you are trespassing on private property!_

_Technically I'm not._ Leo thought to himself_. I did build this ship._

_What are you doing in your girlfriend's room anyway?_ He asked himself. _Taking a look. _

If he was going to snoop, now was a good time. Victoria had ditched the ship and gone off with Frank and Piper to find a deadly poison that they needed for the Physicians Cure. Leo wasn't sure how a deadly poison would help cure death, though. It all seemed a little dodgy.

Victoria's room wasn't exactly spotless. There was a guitar case full of paper in one corner; the guitar was sitting on the bed, underneath it, was a sketch book, an assortment of pencils and an arrow. Clothes were flung on the floor. _Keep away, Valdez._ There were pictures taped to the wall. The eight crew members, Leo and Victoria, Leo with his nose on fire (Wow, _not_ a good look.) A landscape that looked a bit like the pictures Leo had seen of Australia. Majority of the photos were of desolate looking places with a few trees and little grass, which summed up Leo's idea of Australia as Hot, Dry, and Dusty. There was one photo of a group of four people; Ten year old Victoria, a baby, a woman with Victoria's hair and a solid, balding man that Leo knew as 'He', 'Him' and 'That Bloke'. Victoria Vixen had been an orphan since she was eleven; after her 'father' murdered her mother and younger brother on a cattle station in the middle of nowhere, then threating to murder her as well while in court for the previous murders. She was on the run from her past.

Under the photo was a piece of paper:

_Home is;_

_Kookaburra song, _

_Wind in the Eucalypts,_

_The Middle of Nowhere, _

_Up at 4 am,_

_Dust till the cows come home, and after them too,_

_Wild, wild weather,_

_Camp drafts and Rodeos, _

_Then it changed._

_Campfires,_

_Cheesy songs,_

_Armour becomes normal clothing,_

_Proper location,_

_Weapons are normal accessories,_

_Apollo cabin, _

_Real siblings,_

_The Argo II_

_That Hephaestus kid,_

_I was broken,_

_I was fixed._

Leo stood staring at the piece of paper. He could hardly remember when Victoria had come to Wilderness School; he did remember a loner and wondering what this girl was doing on the other side of the world. It was Piper's fault really; she was teased for her nationality, so had Victoria, until she had kicked bully butt. They left her alone after that. If it hadn't been for Piper, Leo would never have talked a girl, let alone gotten a girlfriend. Gees, he owed her a lot.

.

* * *

><p>When the poison hunters came back, they had a hurried meeting on the foredeck, mainly because Percy was watching a giant red sea-serpent as it circled the ship.<p>

"That thing is _really_ red." Percy muttered. "I wonder if it's cherry flavoured?"

"How about you swim over and find out?" Annabeth asked him

"How about, no."

"Anyway, according to my Pylos cousins, "Frank said "The chained god we're looking for in Sparta is my dad… uh, I mean Ares not Mars. Apparently the Spartans kept a statue of him chained there so that the god of war would never leave them."

"Oo-kay, the Spartans were freaks. Of course, we've got Victory tied up downstairs, so I guess we can't talk." Leo said

Piper told them that she had seen Annabeth and herself exploring some ruins in the blade of her knife. Leo wasn't sure how the visions-to-blade thing worked, but they seemed pretty accurate.

"Ruins!" Leo said, rubbing his hands together, "How many ruins can there be in Greece?!"

"Quiet, Leo." Annabeth scolded. Victoria punched him in the arm. "What else did you see, Piper."

Piper continued, saying that she had seen them in a dark cave in front of a bronze statue.

"In the vision I touch the statue's face and flames start swirling around us. That's all I saw."

"Flames." Frank scowled "I don't like that vision."

"Me neither." Percy said keeping one eye on the sea-serpent as it circled around. "If it engulfs people in flames then we should send Leo."

"I love you too man."

"You know what I mean. You're immune. Or, heck, give me some of those nice water grenades and _I'll_ go. Ares and I have tangled before."

"Tangled or _Tangoed_?" Victoria asked quirking her eyebrows. If anything, Percy blushed a little.

"If Piper saw the two of us going after the statue, then that's who should go. There's always a way to survive." Annabeth said, staring off at the coastline.  
>"Not always." Hazel said. Being that she was the only one who had actually died and come back; her observation sort of killed the vibe.<p>

"What about this stuff?" Frank asked, holding up the vile of poison. "After the house of Hades, I was kind of hoping we wouldn't have to drink anymore poison."

"Store it securely in the hold." Annabeth told him. "For now, that's all we can do."

The cherry flavoured sea-serpent spewed steam as it came closer to the ship's hull. "Yeah. It's definitely checking us out. Maybe we should take to the air for a while." Percy said

"Airborne it is!" Leo said. "Festus, do the honours." The dragon figure-head creaked and groaned. Slowly, with the sound of ninety umbrellas opening, the ship rose into the air.

"We should reach Sparta by morning." He announced. "And don't forget to come by the mess hall tonight, folks, 'cause Chef Leo is making his famous three-alarm tofu tacos!"

"You have that many personas; I wonder how you keep up with them all." Victoria said. "What do you do? Tie them up and throw them down in the stalls with Nike? Lock them in your tool chests? Conceal them in the walls? Hide them in the sails?"

"That," Leo said "Is for me to know and for you to _never_ find out."

"It must be something _really_ juicy. Is it kinky in any way?"

Leo remained silent. He was _not_ going to answer_ that_ question.

**Please review :) **


End file.
